Finally Winx: Floral Music
by WinnieCocoaFlip
Summary: When Musa, Flora and Helia are invited to Princess Galatea's special birthday ball, they expect a fancy party that is lots of fun, but what they end up doing is trying to solve the ultimate labyrinth of loneliness. Complete!
1. Melody, A Princess's Birthday Party

**Edit: 2/20/2013 – This story (Current chapters 1-8) is now rewritten so that it takes place roughly between a year and a half and two years after the first movie, the specific change is writing out Believix and all concepts of Season 4 and everything afterwards. This story is going to act as an "alternate" version of the series after the first movie. As such, the sequel to this story that might not be written anyway will be changed from Layla (Aisha) trying to save Nabu into something else. **

**Note: Musa and Flora (plus Tecna, Bloom, and Layla) are 20 years old. Stella and the specialists are 21 years old, and Galatea is 18 years old.**

* * *

Floral Music Chapter 1: Melody, A Princess's Birthday Party

* * *

Musa was outside. It was a beautiful day. The skies were clear and the sun was shining brightly. Musa was at her home planet Melody. It had been about a year since the Winx Club had restored Domino and since then, the group had separated. Recently, Stella and Brandon were helping Bloom and Sky plan their wedding, and Tecna, Timmy, Riven, and Layla's old roommate Francis were helping Layla on Andros. Musa smiled, it seemed like only yesterday that she and the girls had just entered Alfea.

Musa looked around from the bench she sat on. The fairy was in a park located near the capital. It was the month of January and the season of spring. Each season only lasted one month in Melody. Musa closed her eyes and listened. In Melody, music was always playing, even in the big cities. No one knew where the music came from, but it didn't matter. Melody was the planet of music, so it'll have music no matter where it comes from. The only places that didn't have music were the royal palace and the Apple Orchard of Silence.

Today, the cherry blossom trees were blooming, harp music was playing, and the wind was blowing steadily. Musa's pigtails were blowing in the wind. She wore a long white tube top with thin black stripes and music notes on it. She had pale pink pants and cream-colored boots. She also had sleeves that reached from her wrist to her upper-arm.

Musa looked father in the distance from on top of a hill and beneath a tree. She saw buildings of a big city to the left and kilometers of gardens and trees to the right. Nature had its own harmony, so nature was just as plentiful on Melody as Linphea. The difference was that Melody had smaller vegetation, and more big cities and music villages than Linphea. In the distance to the far left, Musa saw the royal palace. The royal palace technically wasn't royal. Melody was governed by a council in a way best described in Earth terms as a republic. The royal palace was the place where the council worked, and the home to their families. Galatea was called princess by many outside the realm for the reason that her room in the palace was larger than the other children, and that her father was the most efficient and fair member of the council. Many didn't mind Galatea being called princess. If the magical dimension was more used to monarchies and princesses, then Melody would play along.

Musa smiled, Galatea had earned her Charmix last year and was progressing quickly to Enchantix. She smiled with excitement as she recalled something, Galatea was holding a huge party at the palace for her 18th birthday. Musa was beyond exited, especially since Flora and Helia had agreed to come. Her face fell as she remembered another detail, Riven couldn't come. He had been busy for the past several months doing a "special job" and helping Layla on Andros only complicated matters. The fairy of music held back a sigh and put a smile on her face. Everything was still alright even if Riven couldn't attend.

Behind her, a figure with a long light blonde braid running down her back with a tiara and a white dress approached Musa. She popped up in front of the music fairy, startling her, and greeted her, "Hello Musa." Galatea stood in front of Musa with a smile.

Musa sat up on the bench a bit and replied teasingly, "You scared me there, Galatea." She then added, "Hey, What's up? Anything you need?"

A wistful expression almost broke Galatea's fake-smile mask as she said, "Yes, you wanted to come to my birthday party, correct? I have the invitations you needed." The princess of Melody took out four envelopes and handed them to Musa.

The pigtailed fairy's expression brightened as she received the invitations and replied, "Thanks a ton, Galatea!" She put the invites in her pocket as she added, "I can't wait! This party's going to be awesome!"

Galatea nodded and simply said, "No need to thank me. I am delighted that you are attending." As she turned around a left silently, Musa gazed after her with a confused expression on her face. The rather obvious sad and timid tone in Galatea's voice shattered the careful happiness mask that she crafted, and Musa couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so upset.

Figuring that the issue didn't need her interference, Musa stood up and walked past all of the musical fairies, elves, wizards, witches, specialists, and ordinary people out of the park, and through the city. Flora and Helia were to arrive on Melody in a few hours, and Musa wanted to be ready for their arrival. She had called her friends two weeks ago to see who would go to Galatea's party, but Flora and Helia were the only ones available. This is the reason why Galatea gave her more than one invitation, but not enough for everyone.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was about to set and Musa was at home. She had spent the past few hours preparing for Flora and Helia's arrival. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, the pigtailed fairy excitedly ran to the door. She opened it to see Flora and Helia standing at the door, "Hey you guys, I'm glad you could make it! Come on in." She stepped aside to allow the two to step inside. Flora was wearing gold hoop earrings with thin gold metal bracelets, a yellow-green halter top showing off her stomach, red capris with small green and pink flowers, and soft-pink heeled sandals. Helia wore a light green poet's shirt, green khaki pants, orange and white shoes, and a single glove on his left hand.

Flora and Helia smiled and nodded politely as they stepped into the house with their luggage. Helia gave a greeting as Flora said, "Musa, it's nice to see you again!" The nature fairy gave the music fairy a hug before the latter told the pair that they could put their things in her room.

"Sorry that you guys have to share a crib with me, but our house isn't that big" Musa said as she led Flora and Helia to her room. "But hey, it could be worse. And Galatea's party is going to be rockin', I can't wait!" She was completely oblivious to Flora and Helia's worry towards the state her room might be in. It was no secret that Musa's living spaces tended to be cluttered without Tecna and Tune's organization. So when Musa led them into a nearly clean and organized room, Flora and Helia were relieved. The pigtailed fairy had apparently spent time cleaning the room up.

Flora smiled as she set down her suitcase beside a makeshift bed and said, "Don't worry Musa, this is fine." After those words of reassurance that the room would fit their needs, they unpacked with Musa's help.

Afterwards, Helia spoke up and said, "I hate to complain, but I'm getting kind of hungry. Is dinner ready yet?"

Musa stood up and replied, "No worries, dinner's ready downstairs. Follow me." Musa walked out of the room and led the guests to the dining room. Musa's father had walked into the room only a moment earlier and had finished setting up the table.

Musa's father greeted Flora and Helia, and said, "Flora, Helia it's a pleasure to meet you." After Flora and Helia gave their replies, he said, "Come and sit. Musa cooked tonight's dinner."

The teenagers sat down at the table as Musa shook her head and said, "I totally didn't make everything. Dad, you, like, cooked half the stuff here, too!" Before Musa's father could reply, the guests thanked both Musa and her father for the food, and the four dug in.

Part way into the meal, Helia noticed the song in the background. It was a relaxed song in a minor key with a classical feel. The song was noticeably dominated by string instruments. Curious, Helia asked, "Do any of you know what this song is? It's quite relaxing with a nostalgic feel."

Musa paused for a moment to listen. After some thought she replied, "Actually, I'm not sure." She turned to face her father, "Dad, you have any idea what the song is?"

Musa's father paused to explain, "This song is composed by Princess Galatea herself long before she went to Alfea School. It's titled 'A Life Alone.'"

"I wonder why Galatea would compose a song with such a sorrowful title" Helia wondered aloud. No one at the table had pinpointed Galatea to be someone who was lonely, but Musa realized that Galatea's sadness earlier that day made sense with such a song title. The pigtailed fairy wondered what it was about.

"It's still a nice piece of music even with a sorrowful title" Flora said. "Does she have any other well-known compositions?" The nature fairy asked, successfully changing the topic.

Several hours after dinner, the three were in Musa's room. It was nighttime, and Flora and Helia had fallen asleep. But, Musa was still awake. Thoughts about Galatea's sad expression earlier that afternoon, and the song that played during dinner plagued her mind. Eventually, the thoughts lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Flora woke up bright and early. Musa and Helia were still asleep, and Flora could just feel the happiness in the air of Melody. A cheerful tune played with chirping birds and the shining sun as Flora did her morning routine. She then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time she had finished, Helia was awake and had joined her in the kitchen. When she noticed her boyfriend's presence, she said with a smile, "Good morning, Helia."

"Good morning, Flora. What's for breakfast?" Helia said as he walked over to the counter.

Flora picked up a few plates of steaming pancakes and placed them on the table as she replied, "I made my special pancakes."

Helia walked over to the table with two glasses of water and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek as he said, "Wonderful, your pancakes are amazing."

Flora smiled shyly and gave her thanks before taking a cup of water from Helia and sitting down at the table with her boyfriend to eat breakfast. "Are Musa and her father awake? Maybe they could join us for breakfast" the flower fairy asked.

Helia poured syrup on his pancakes as he replied, "Musa's father is awake, and he'll be down any minute now. Musa's still asleep, though, but I wouldn't bother her until she wakes up by herself."

Flora looked down at the table and bit her lip, "Alright, but I would hate to eat breakfast without her."

Helia reached over and placed his hand on Flora's as he replied, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be awake by the time we finish." Flora gave in and nodded as Musa's father came into the dining room. After the three had breakfast, Flora and Helia returned to Musa's room to find the music fairy sound asleep.


	2. Preparations

**Edit: 2/20/2013 – In the process of editing Season 4 out of the story, chapter 1 will be the only one with grammar revisions. From here on out, I greatly apologize for any horrid grammar mistakes until chapter 9. Also, in the story, italics indicate that the words are a character's thoughts.**

* * *

**Floral Music Chapter 2: Preparations**

* * *

"It's a miracle that Musa is still asleep." Helia said. "Since metal rock music is playing right now."

"Musa says that there is always at least one metal rock song playing in the morning to wake everyone up." Flora explained.

"She must be used to this then." Helia remarked.

"Hey Helia," Musa's dad called. "Could you come outside to help me with something?"

"Sure, right away!" Helia replied. "See you in a few minutes Flora."

"Okay Helia." Flora said. Flora walked over to Musa and gently shook her. "Musa, Musa?" She said gently. "Come on wake up."

"Huh? It's the middle of the night dad go back to sleep." Musa said sleepily.

_Uh, she must be VERY tired_, Flora thought. _Ok, she has to wake up, it is almost noon_. _One, two three…_ "MUSA WAKE UP!" Flora shouted as loud as she could.

"What?" Musa said as she sat up. "Is it morning already?"

"In ten minutes it will be afternoon. Come on you need to eat your breakfast and wash up!" Flora told her.

"Okay." Musa replied.

* * *

An hour later, Musa and Flora were going shopping for some clothes to wear for Galatea's party. After that, Flora convinced Musa to go to a restaurant to eat. Even though, Musa wasn't hungry.

"Where's Helia?" Musa asked taking a sip from her soda. "Why isn't he here?"

"He was helping your father this morning before you woke up." Flora replied after chewing. "There's something I need to ask you Musa,"

"What is it Flora?" Musa asked.

"I know you aren't a morning person, Musa, but you never slept through the entire morning before, especially with loud music playing! I just wanted to know if you were okay." Flora said.

"I'm fine Flora really." Musa said. _That's not true, I kind of feel a little down after Galatea handed me the invites. She seemed very sad_, Musa thought.

"You're lying," Flora said drinking some of her water.

"No I'm not." Musa replied finishing her drink. _Yes, I am_, Musa thought.

"Yes you are," Flora said finishing her lunch.

"No I'm NOT," Musa said crushing her cup and throwing it away.

"Yes you are," Flora got up and threw her trash away.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Fine Flora, I give up! I'm a feeling a little down." Musa said giving up the argument.

"I knew it, but why are you feeling sad?" Flora replied.

"I don't know," Musa said. "I guess because Riven isn't here, but there's another reason, too."

"Then what is?" Flora asked. She was concerned and she wanted Musa to feel better. They sat down at their table again. A Life Alone was playing again.

"It's Galatea, in this song she wrote and when she handed me the invitations, she seemed very depressed. I just want to know why. It's hard to watch one of your friends be in pain." Musa said.

"Oh, is that why you were so uneasy?" Flora asked. "If so, you could've told me about it, I would've understood." Flora paused. "I think you should ask Galatea about it, at her birthday party." Flora finally said.

"That is a great idea Flora! Thank you!" Musa said giving Flora a hug.

"No problem Musa." Flora said. _I still sense uneasiness inside of her… _Flora thought. _How am I feeling this? Why is Musa still uneasy?_ Then it Flora realized it. _She wants Riven here. She does have four tickets after all. Maybe Riven can take a break from helping Layla. I'll talk to Helia later. _

"Flora? Hello? Could we get moving? We don't have any dresses picked out yet!" Musa said.

"All right, all right, let's go!" Flora said with a giggle.

* * *

A few hours later, Flora and Musa picked out their dresses, shoes and accessories. Flora choose a pink dress with a green and yellow flower pattern, she choose green heels and has several accessories with the same pattern. Musa choose a dark magenta dress. They were on their way back to Musa's house, and a pop-dance song was playing.

"Hey Flora and Musa welcome back!" Helia called.

"Hi Helia," Flora replied with a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, actually, I did, I met some people and they helped me get ready for Galatea's party" Helia said.

"That's great!" Flora replied. "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Helia asked.

Flora waited for Musa to be occupied and whispered, "Do you think you could get Riven to come too? Musa has an extra ticket and it seems like she wants him to come"

"Maybe if I begged on my hands and knees, but I could try. He needs to take a break sometime." Helia replied.

"That's great! Thank you!" Flora said. She went inside to find Musa.

Helia then tried to contact Riven. When he succeeded, Riven asked, "Hey Helia, what do you need?"

"Hi Riven! So how are things going on Andros?" Helia asked.

"Not so well. We've been trying to help Layla out with some issues going down in the mermaid kingdom, but Nabu got sick and those mermaids are in a dead end situation. Tecna and Timmy seem like they are going to give up any second now." Riven replied. "So what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm on Melody" Helia replied.

"What are you doing on Musa's home planet?" Riven asked.

"Musa, Flora, and I are going to attend Galatea's birthday ball." Helia replied. "Speaking of which, Musa has been feeling kind of down lately and we were wondering if you could come too, as a surprise to help cheer her up."

"When is this party?" Riven asked. He was a little unsure whether he should attend or not.

"It is in two days, all guests should arrive at 6:00 PM." Helia replied.

"I'm on Andros! Do you think I could get there in TWO DAYS?" Riven said. "I would come if I could." Riven added before he started to leave.

"Wait," Helia started. "Do you think you could try? You can go back to help Layla and Nabu later."

"Maybe…" Riven replied.


	3. Depression

**Floral Music Chapter 3: Depression**

* * *

Riven had said bye to everyone about an hour ago and was searching for some transportation. Then, he saw someone with a hover craft. "Hey!" He called.

"Huh" The driver stopped and looked out. "What do you want?"

"Do you think you could give me a ride to Planet Melody?" Riven asked.

"Sure, climb on." The driver replied. "The name's Steve" He added when Riven had gotten on the ship.

Flora had volunteered to make dinner while Musa's father had to do some business outside of the city. When she presented it to Musa and Helia, Helia ate her food and complimented her on it. Musa on the other hand, kept poking at the food. When she saw that Flora was looking at her, Musa said. "It's really good Flora! You are a great cook!" and she took a bite. "Yum…"

"Musa, you know better than to lie or act sarcastic around me." Flora scolded.

"I'm sorry Flora." Musa replied.

Helia was starting to feel some tension around the two. "Please stop." He said.

"All right Helia." Flora replied.

The rest of the evening was quiet and tense until Helia and Musa fell asleep while Flora was still awake. _Musa, Galatea, and Riven… What could be the problem? Maybe there is more to this then I already know… _Flora thought_. Galatea, she seemed very nice and cheerful, why would she be depressed?_ Flora stood up, put on her coat and her shoes, and went outside. _Some fresh air will do me some good_, Flora told herself.

Flora trekked deep into the forest outside the city. The forest was filled with colors and blooming flowers. Flora felt completely serene and the music was adding to the serenity. She eventually walked past a fallen apple on the ground and she noticed that it was silent. Not one sound could be heard. She looked around, _I'm in an apple orchard, but why is it silent?_ Flora, for the first time, thought the apple blossoms were menacing. _I'm alone…all alone…in this silent, menacing, place they call an orchard._ Flora fainted. It was all too much. It was as if someone had beaten her in battle. _Loneliness exists like it is a person that defeats everyone in its path. Never underestimate it, because it can haunt your life. I know what Galatea is going through, _Flora thought as she fell unconscious.


	4. Princess Galatea

**Floral Music Chapter 4: Princess Galatea**

* * *

The next morning, Galatea checked the preparations for her birthday party and everything was set. _I'll take a walk in the forest_, she thought. Galatea walked alone along the outside of The Silent Apple Orchard. _I remember years ago, back when my palace had music playing, my friends Harmony and Harper used to come by this place to play when we weren't playing music. Then, they moved away, because of the loneliness and suffering from being in silence._ Galatea thought as she looked at the light peeking through the treetops. _That's when I started to really concentrate on composing songs and nothing else, and I got lonely, Galatea continued._ _Until, I went to Alfea_, Galatea smiled. _That's when I could take my mind off of work around the palace, symphonies, and loneliness_.

Galatea heard a heavy breathing, and some groans. _What is that?_ She wondered.

"Save me! Someone get me out of here!" Someone sounded like they were dying.

"Who's there?" Galatea shouted. She looked around and saw no one.

"Help me! I need help! Please…" Then there was a noise of ruffling grass and a falling apple.

"Does someone need help? Maybe you need a friend?" Galatea asked. She looked around, and saw Flora inside the center of the orchard, lying on the ground, on her side, clutching her legs to her chest, and rocking back and forth. "Flora, are you okay?" Galatea walked cautiously toward Flora. Galatea noticed that her eyes were closed and she was shivering.

Anyone else would have thought Flora was insane, but Galatea knew exactly what Flora was going through even if it is more extreme. Galatea led Flora to the outside of the orchard. After putting her down at the base of a tree, she picked up a fallen apple, cleaned it, and offered it to the little animals in the forest. Galatea stood up, and cast a spell that stopped the music playing in the background for a while. She made a few instruments appear, and started to play some music she composed years ago.

Galatea played for a few hours, pouring her feelings of happiness from her times at Alfea and with her two friends Harmony and Harper. She also played a song or two from when she was lonely. The wildlife and an unconscious Flora listened intently to Galatea's songs. It was 6:00 AM and Galatea decided to bring Flora to Musa's house. When Galatea reached Musa's house, she sat Flora down at her front step and covered her with a blanket and a few pillows. She also placed a cup of tea next to Flora.

"Bye, Flora. Take care of them ok?" Galatea said quietly while leaving.

* * *

Musa woke up with a start. _What time is it?_ Musa checked the time. It was 11:01 AM! _Galatea's party is today and I can't believe I slept in!_ Musa thought. Musa grabbed a pillow and threw it at Helia shouting, "Wake up Helia!"

"Calm down. I'm awake" Helia replied sleepily. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

"It's 11:01 AM and Galatea's ball is today!" Musa shouted. "Hey where's Flora?" She added.

"I don't know. Have you seen her?" Helia asked from the bathroom.

"No, I was asleep!" Musa snapped.

"Maybe she woke up early. She's probably around here somewhere." Helia replied.

"Okay, I'm going to look for her. Don't hog the bathroom." Musa warned. She dragged herself around the house searching for Flora. Then, she saw Flora though the window. She was just outside on the front step! _Why was Flora outside?_ Musa wondered. She opened the window and went around to Flora, so she wouldn't hurt her with the door.

Musa took a look at Flora. _Why was she here? Did she come here by herself? Is she okay?_ Musa wondered. Musa shook Flora and tried to wake her up. "Flora, wake up." She said gently.

Flora stirred and woke up. "Good Morning Musa," she said stretching. _Wait, why am I here?_ Flora wondered. Then she remembered that she was in the orchard that night. Then, she remembered the stories that Galatea told her through song, even if she was unconscious. _But how did I get here? It must have been Galatea,_ she thought. _Galatea must have had a lonely life before she went to Alfea,_ Flora concluded.

"Flora, Flora are you awake? Come on, who cares how you got here!" Musa practically read Flora's mind. "It is already past 11:00 AM! Come on we have to get ready for the party!" Musa said.

"Right," Flora replied waking up. She picked up the cup of tea and drank it. Musa transported the pillow, blanket, and tea cup away. Musa and Flora both went inside just when Helia was dressed and headed out.

"I'm heading out, alright?" Helia said. He pecked Flora on the cheek.

"Did you contact Riven?" she asked. Helia nodded. Flora smiled. _Musa will be happy,_ she thought.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked.

"I met some friends that are going to help me get ready for the party." Helia said dashing out the door.

"Whatever, we have a lot to do ourselves!" Musa said. "We have to wrap Galatea's present, get the finishing touches on our outfits, style our hair, wash up, eat, and I promised Galatea that I would pick up her harp! We also have to get rid of the fourth ticket."

"Helia has the ticket covered." Flora said heading into the bathroom.

"He does? Who did he invite?" Musa asked.

"It's a surprise." Flora said turning on the shower. _Musa is going to love it!_ Flora was exited.

"I hate surprises." Musa replied pouting. "Hey, don't take too long!"

About a minute or two later, Flora came out. "All done miss Melody," Flora said showing Musa to the bathroom.

"Wow that was quick." Musa said.

"That's because we're on a tight schedule." Flora whispered to herself while Musa showered.

After that, they had breakfast and went shopping. Before they knew it, they had their hair styled and it was 4:00 PM.

"It's 4:00!" Musa was worried. "There's not much time left!" They had just gotten back.

"Don't panic. Helia said he would meet us there with the guest." Flora said. They changed and wrapped Galatea's present.

They were about to leave when Musa remembered something. "Wait, we still have to pick up Galatea's harp! I can't believe I forgot!"

_Not good, _Flora thought. _That harp must be precious to her_. She checked the time. "We don't have the time, we should transform and head to the party immediately." Flora said.

"Fine," Musa replied reluctantly. She and Flora then shouted together, "Let's go Enchantix!" The two transformed into their Enchantix. They raced to Galatea's party taking with her present. It was a small box wrapped with dark blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon.


	5. Riven

**Floral Music Chapter 5: Riven**

* * *

Helia was all ready for the party and was waiting the meeting place_. Riven…hurry up already_, Helia thought. He checked the time. It was 5:59! _There's no way we'll be getting to the party on time_, Helia thought. He waited for a few more minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hurry up Steve!" Riven shouted. They were still in the hovercraft.

"In my defense, I had no idea that there was such thing as traffic in the middle of space!" Steve retorted. "And it's not like we can go around either," Steve added. They were surrounded on all sides.

Riven called Helia, "Helia, I'm kind of stuck in traffic. I won't be there for a while."

"What? Where are you?" Helia asked.

"We entered Magix a while ago, but there has been traffic ever since we got there." Riven replied.

"You have to hurry, the party's starting soon. Meet me at the palace." Helia said. He hung up.

At Galatea's party:

Flora and Musa landed at the gate of the palace and de-transformed. Musa got out the tickets and the both entered the party after handing them in. The palace courtyard was decorated with all sorts of flowers and plants. Not to mention, with other decorations. There was also beautiful music playing. There was also a snack bar, and a table of gifts was already full.

"Wow, this is some party." Musa said while putting their gift on the table.

"Hello, Musa, Flora." Princess Galatea said cheerfully as she waltzed over to them. "How are you doing? Do you like the party?"

"Yes, it's an amazing party." Flora replied.

Galatea stood there expecting them to do something, but then she spoke, "Do you want me to show you around?" She asked.

"Sure, that would be perfect." Musa said.

"Follow me." Galatea said. She walked them around the party, but Musa noticed that she always avoided going inside the castle. Galatea stopped by the dance floor. "Oh that reminds me, Musa do you have my harp?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the harp. I know I promised, but we were in a hurry." Musa replied.

Galatea looked noticeably disappointed. "Its fine I guess. I was planning to play it at the party, but I'll have to do it some other time." Galatea said. She walked away. Galatea looked like she was running away from them. She also looked as if she was about to cry.

"Flora muttered, "I hope she's all right."

"I wish I knew what was going on." Musa remarked.

"Galatea lived a lonely life when she was younger. She had two friends, but they left due to a curse that they believed existed in the palace. She did her usual princess duties, but whenever she wasn't, she would write songs alone in the castle." Flora explained.

"Is that why she is so sad?" Musa asked, "Because she had a sad past?"

"Whenever she tried to speak to people, they wouldn't treat her seriously, but once she got to Alfea, things brightened up." Flora added.

"That's why her old songs are coming back, and why she's sad." Musa realized. "The people are treating her like that again, and she's alone."

"Hey, where's Helia and R-His guest?" Flora asked.

"It's almost 7:00 PM! Where are they?" Musa shouted.

Outside the gate:

Helia was outside of the gate, leaning against the wall. He was drawing a picture as he waited for Riven. Suddenly, a hovercraft landed on the ground.

Riven stepped out and said, "Thanks! Good Bye!"

"Riven, you're here!" Helia said. "Come on, the girls are waiting." Helia walked up to the gate and handed their tickets in before entering. They then searched for Flora and Musa.

"There they are." Riven said pointing to the refreshment table.

"Flora, Musa we're here!" Helia shouted. Riven pretended to be looking around.

Flora turned around in a flash and saw them. "Helia, you're finally here!" She said loudly. She ran as fast as she could over to them. She hugged Helia.

Musa saw Flora run off and turned around to face the gate. When she saw Riven, her face lit up, "Riven!" she shouted as she ran over to him. She ran into his arms. "I can't believe you're here! How did you make it?"

"Well, he" Riven pointed to Helia, "Told me that there was a special occasion and I had to come." He replied.

"Actually, Flora convinced me to do it." Helia explained.

"Thank you Flora! You are the best friend ever!" Musa exclaimed. She hugged Flora.

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to cheer up." Flora replied.

"Come on, enough of this, let's go do something." Riven said.

"Well how about we…" Helia got cut off by some rumbling. The ground shook and decorations fell. Food was ruined and presents broke. Guests screamed, and the music stopped. Before anyone knew it, they were hearing the thoughts of a lonely, scarred, fragile, and gentle 18 year old girl.

"What is this?" Riven asked. It was Princess Galatea's thoughts! She was lonely, she was afraid that she would be forgotten, she doubted if she would get Enchantix or not, and she was afraid that her friends would leave her.

Musa was worried. Suddenly, a huge wall was coming out of the ground, and a huge labyrinth was above ground with everyone trapped inside except for Flora, Helia, and Riven. "Ah!" Musa screamed as the wall pushed her forward.

"Musa," The three friends shouted.

"What is this?" Riven asked again.

"This is the labyrinth of Galatea…" Flora said.

"Why did this happen in the middle of a party? Why couldn't it have happened while we're doing something pointless?" Riven complained.

"Go Enchantix!" Flora shouted as she transformed into Enchantix.


	6. Floral Patterns, A Labyrinth of Emotions

**Floral Music Chapter 6: Floral Patterns, A Labyrinth of Emotions**

* * *

Meanwhile

Musa was trapped inside the labyrinth. The walls were tall enough to reach the height of the palace. _I have to find Galatea, I'm sure that she was the cause of this labyrinth_, Musa thought. "Go Enchantix!"

* * *

Outside

"We have to get Musa and everyone else out of there!" Flora said.

"How are we going to navigate through a labyrinth?" Riven asked.

"This is a labyrinth created by Galatea, if we follow her thoughts we will be able to make it through." Helia replied.

Flora nodded, then she used a spell to make an opening in the maze. Soon enough, the three were at the place that Musa started at. There were 2 paths.

"Which one should we take?" Flora asked.

"We should split up. You go one way and Helia and I will go the other way." Riven suggested.

"Okay, I'll go right." Flora replied.

* * *

Moments later, Flora was lost. She already fought lots of monsters and covered lots of ground, but she passed the same people over and over again. _I'm going in circles! _Flora thought.

Flora arrived at the same intersection again. She always chose the path on the left, so she choose the path on the right this time.

After several dead ends, turns, and monsters, Flora arrived at another intersection. "I can't keep wandering around like this! I have to figure things out!" Flora said.

Suddenly, Flora heard voices coming from the left, "Come on Helia!" The magenta-haired specialist shouted.

"Watch out Riven!" Helia warned. He watched as Riven slammed into Flora.

"Sorry Flora" Riven apologized as he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked as he walked up to them.

"I'm fine, Helia" Flora reassured.

"So am I" Riven added. He heard the sound of someone crying.

"Galatea is crying, we have to hurry and find her before she breaks." Helia said.

Suddenly, two ferocious monsters leaped in front of them. Riven cracked his knuckles, "I think they want a fight." he said. "Come on, Helia let's get rid of it." Riven attacked the monster.

"Be careful, these monsters look stronger than before!" Helia warned.

"No need to worry," Flora reassured, "Summer Thunder!" Flora caught one of the monsters.

Riven cornered a monster, but it escaped and knocked him down. Riven was too weak to get up, the monster was truly powerful. The monster growled, and charged at Helia. Helia froze for a moment. _How do I hold him off? _Helia ransacked his brain for a way to avoid getting pounded.

"Helia!" Flora rushed in front of her love. "Winter Rose!" She used the attack to protect Helia and her from the monster.

"Flora, be careful!" Helia warned

"I'll be fine, Helia." Flora reassured. Flora was struggling to keep the monster from destroying the barrier. Flora knew she wasn't strong enough to keep the barrier up. _If I draw out the REAL strength within me, then I might be able to do it. _Flora thought. "I'm a fairy, I'm a fairy" Flora chanted this under her breath over and over hoping to keep her confidence up.

Riven slowly got up, and quietly snuck behind the monster. Then he stabbed his sword into the monster's back. "You guys okay?" Riven asked.

"Thanks Riven." Helia replied. He walked over to Flora, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Flora replied giving Helia a hug.

Riven cleared his throat and said, "There's a light surrounding you, Flora."

Flora stood back and said, "There is?" The light completely engulfed Flora and when the light disappeared, Flora was no longer in her Enchantix form. She wore a colorful halter dress of flower petals. She also had a wire necklace with a pink flower pendant that contained fairy dust. She had green sandals and pink flowered bracelets. Her wings were white with pink and green clovers patterned on them. Her hair was down with two buns sitting atop her head with a few accessories.

After a few silent moments, Flora asked, "What is this?"

"It's a new transformation," Helia replied.


	7. Harmony, The Music of Fayix

**Floral Music Chapter 7: Harmony, The Music of Fayix**

* * *

Musa helplessly wandered through the labyrinth, helping others find their way out and fighting monsters. Then, she neared a wall of stone, not plants. "That's Galatea's castle! I made it!" Musa said. Before she could find and enter the doorway, Galatea's thoughts shouted at her.

"GO AWAY MUSA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT WAS LIKE! Is it such a coincidence that as soon as my friends ditched me, the castle lost its music, its melody, and its harmony? Is it such a coincidence that as soon as I leave for Alfea, the music returns, and when I get home again, the music leaves again? IS IT SUCH A COINCIDENCE THAT **I** WAS THE ONE THAT THE TRIX FOUND AND CAPTURED WHEN THEY INVADED ALFEA? Am I….. Am I… such a failure?" Galatea then cried. Her tears triggered the creation of an immense monster. The labyrinth lifted.

"Galatea, I can't believe that you would think like that! You are NOT a failure, and your friends didn't ditch you! I bet they would have stayed, maybe you misunderstood!" Musa said.

"Shut up!" The giant Cyclops swatted at Musa.

"Whoa there," Musa flew high enough so she was level with the Cyclops's eye, "Harmonic Attack!"

The monster dodged and the attack knocked a tower off of the castle.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Riven shouted upon noticing the Cyclops. "I thought the labyrinth was going too far, and now there's a giant Cyclops that's going to pound us!"

"Stay optimistic Riven, we still haven't found Musa yet." Flora said.

"Flora, do you know how to transform into your new fairy form?" Helia asked.

"Why don't you just say 'transform'?" Riven suggested.

"I like the name Fayix, what do you think?" It was a girl walking up from behind them. She had light skin, dark purple hair, and brown eyes. "The name's Harmony. Did Galatea say anything about me?"

"Fayix, I like it." Helia replied.

"Harmony…. You were Galatea's friend! Then you and Harper left and now she's like this!" Flora said.

"Listen, I'm going to apologize if I get the chance to talk to her. Just transform into your Fayix." Harmony said.

Flora nodded, "Fayix, transform!" She emerged in her new transformation. Flora was shocked. She hadn't expected Fayix to be the right name. "Thanks Harmony" she said.

"You have access to all of your past spells from Winx to Enchantix, everything in between and afterwards, and a few new ones in that fairy form. You also have access to Fairy Dust and Super Wings." Harmony explained.

* * *

Flora had transformed into a transformation that Musa had never seen before. She saw the purple-haired girl hide while the others started to fight. "Flora! Nice transformation!" Musa shouted to Flora.

"Thanks Musa!" Flora replied. She attacked the monster using Green Luxurious Ivy and then Flower Twister.

"That is nasty" Musa said as the monster's outer skin fell off. "It's like a snake"

"We have to make it shed its skin!" Helia said. Riven peeled off a layer of skin off with a slash of his sword.

"Let's do this the easy way." Musa said. She attacked the monster with an attack that chopped off his arm and all of its outer layers of skin fell off.

"Nice one!" Riven said. However, the monster got enraged, and started to shoot lasers from its single eye.

Flora used her new powers to create a shield. "Helia, Riven get behind the shield!" Flora shouted.

Helia ran behind the shield. "Riven, hurry up!"

"Sonic Screen" Musa summoned a shield, too. Musa looked down. She saw Riven scrambling to run behind Flora's shield.

"You guys need to clean up after your attacks" Riven said. He tripped over one of Flora's vines. It was at that moment that the monster shot a laser at Riven.

Musa shouted in worry, "Riven!" She ran to Riven and held up her shield against the attack. Unfortunately, it had gotten weaker and couldn't hold. "Harmonic Defense" A huge wall of music notes appeared and slammed into the monster after defending them from its laser.

"Musa, when did you learn that attack?" Riven asked.

"Fayix, she earned her Fayix!" Harmony gasped.

Sure enough, Musa was transformed into her Fayix form. She appeared in a tank top of red with a pattern of golden yellow treble clefs. She had a flowing red violet skirt, jeweled bracelets and orange sandals. Her wire necklace had her fairy dust container as the pendant. Her wings were white with red bass clefs patterned on them. "Wow, this is so sweet! Get a load of this, Cyclops!"

"Wait, don't attack it yet!" A figure entered the area.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"I can't believe it! Is it really you?" Harmony squealed in delight upon seeing the figure.


	8. Harper, the Harmony of the Harp

**Edit: 2/20/2013 – In the last chapter, you probably noticed that I failed to edit out the Super Wings. This is because recently, what motivated me to finally edit the story, I came up with an idea for a prequel. This story will have a three part prequel (two of which are planned), two additional stories, and a three part sequel (two of which are planned). I cannot guarantee that any of these stories will make it onto the site. In fact, none of them might end up on the site, but this note is here to take the place of my old one and to point out that the Super Wings was intentional in the last chapter. As a hint, the next story, as you could probably tell, will focus on Layla's quest on Andros. Before I edited out Season 4, Roxy was intended to be in it, but now that I have this whole new idea, I found it to be a perfect chance to give another character some spotlight. Tecna and Timmy won't be in it, and neither will Riven. Please keep in mind that this story is a "planned" idea that might not make it onto the site. Anyway, Flora Music will probably end in a few more chapters. This chapter is the last revision chapter until it's all caught up. **

* * *

**Floral Music Chapter 8: Harper, the Harmony of the Harp**

* * *

"I can't believe it! Is it really you?" Harmony squealed in delight. "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Harmony jumped up and down in joy and ran toward the figure.

"What the heck?" Riven couldn't be more confused and everyone else was thinking the same except for the Cyclops of course.

Musa flew down and landed next to Riven. "Care to explain?" She asked the girl.

"I think I have an idea…" Flora muttered to herself.

The figure approached them. Her hair was light brown and short completely opposite of her best friend Harmony whose hair was long and pulled into a ponytail. Her skin was opposite as well as it was much tanner than her best friend. Her eyes were opposite from Harmony as well, they were a purple-like color. This girl was also much taller than Harmony who was rather short.

This girl kept calm and decided to simply give Harmony a hug before greeting the others. The girl cleared her throat and said, "Harper. And I'll tell you what needs to be done about this galactic Cyclops. Harmony and I'll wrap this up. You four just get to dear Galatea and show her you care as much as we do." Harper said.

Flora recognized Harper from Galatea's story and gave her a glance before saying, "Come on let's go inside the castle guys." She and walked toward the castle.

"Thanks for explaining," Riven said sarcastically. "And we should trust her because?"

"Cause we know more about the situation more than you would!" Harmony snapped.

"Besides, we know Galatea more than anyone and you can trust us that we can definitely help you guys out by tugging on her emotions. Flower fairy, I understand that you are caring and you are definitely the one that can bring our friend from out of her shell. Musa, showing our friend that her rock hard tomboy friend cares is going to break the curse once and for all" Harper said seriously.

"Yah, now get a move on!" Harmony shouted at them.

"Okay" the four of them chorused as they maneuvered into the castle.

Harmony smiled. "Yea, now let's do this Harper!" Harper nodded and the two transformed into their Charmix forms. "Yea now let's blow the walls of this place!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Musa, Helia, Riven and Flora ran through the castle as Flora told them about who Harmony and Harper were. Musa used a new ability, Sound Sensor. It allowed her to hear and feel everything within the area of the sound wave that she released. Apparently, Galatea was on the highest level of the castle.

They ran…..

And flew…

All the way to the top…

….Until the castle started to shake.

"Why is the castle shaking?" Riven asked completely frustrated at all of the obstacles that had been thrown at them.

"Harmony and Harper found a way to get rid of the labyrinth completely." Helia replied pointing out the only window in the hallway.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Musa was in a hurry to get to the top.

* * *

Galatea's Point of View

Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? They've done it for the past seven years, so why is it so hard to just abandon me all of a sudden? I sat in my room with an emotionless look on my face, but I was weeping on the inside. Friends could not be trusted! I only realized that now, but I look back and I found the reason for all of the sadness and the silent curse on the castle. Friends only turn out to be backstabbers in the future. It has and always will be that way.

Outside, I heard that they lifted the labyrinth. A very hard task indeed and they managed to pull it off. I saw it as a sign, and I was right. I wasn't sure of how though. I then found a strange feeling tugging at my mind. Maybe I was wrong? No, that's not possible. There is no way. Why was I being so hard on myself? Why? Hey, you're not being hard on yourself, you're speaking the truth! An internal battle started to ensue in my head. So that's what the lifting of the labyrinth meant…

I heard a sound outside. Turns out they defeated the Cyclops. No surprise there. They always manage to turn things around, no? That's when I heard something. Was it a song? I recognized it. No, it couldn't be! It was the Harmony of the Harp by none other than the two deserters: Harmony and Harper, my old best friends.

A tear escaped my hard barrier and slid down my cheek. I wiped it away. A voice in the back of my mind spoke, "I remember the last time Harmony and Harper came over. It was about seven years ago. They came over and we composed a song together. The last day that the music played and the last time I saw the two of them"

How could that song be playing? Were my ears deceiving me? No music played in the castle and no one I knew with such names walked the grounds of Melody…anymore.

"Princess Galatea" A unique voice entered my quarters with three others, Musa.

"Galatea, are you alright?" A soft voice penetrated my mind, Flora.

"You can tell us what is wrong and we'll listen. There is no need to be afraid." A rather confident voice spoke their mind, Helia. I denied my fear. I was not afraid of anything.

"You must be insane, I'm not afraid." I considered transforming and attacking the boy, but thought against it. After all, I couldn't transform anymore… I guess it was the emotions.

Then, I heard a shout outside, Harper.

Before I could stop myself, a wave of fear, sadness, and nostalgia attacked me. Before long I was crouched on the bed, sobbing.


	9. Flashback, History of Melody

**Note: Chapters 1-8 have been edited or rewritten. I highly suggest rereading them before continuing onto this over 5,000 word chapter. **

* * *

**Floral Music Chapter 9: Flashback, History of Melody**

* * *

10 Years Ago…

An 8-year old Galatea skipped through the halls of the strangely-silent royal palace. Her dress was a creamy-white and the white faux rose that adorned her braided hair worked to compliment the said dress. Her feet wore elegant sandals as she cheerfully made her way to the carriage, which took her to where her best friends waited. She, Harmony, and Harper were having a play-date at Sonna's Orchard. The three were hoping to compose their first song together there. It was going to be great.

When Galatea finally arrived, she was immediately greeted by her cheerful friends. After they greeted each other, the three chatted happily before making their way to the various instruments they brought. Galatea took out her favorite white flute. The light-skinned girl with brown eyes and curly purple hair tied in pigtails by the name of Harmony immediately sat down at the keyboard, where blank sheets of music paper waited to be written on. A tanned girl with short brown hair and purple eyes raced to the harp, her special harp that was passed down to her at the age of three.

* * *

History of Melody: The beginning of Magix, a century from ten years ago, and ten years ago

The harp itself traced back to a century ago, when Galatea's family first assumed the throne after the last heir was assassinated. Back then, Melody had been split into two political groups: Harmonies and Melodies. Melodies were more conservative. They stuck to the feudal system that had governed Melody since the beginning of time, peasants at the bottom and emperor at the top.

Life as a peasant in Melody's feudal system was the worst of all. Slaving in rice fields and living in small traditional homes while even the merchants were allowed to at least create music was infuriating. Naturally, the peasants eventually rebelled, about a century before the present.

After years of civil war, the peasants and supporters from the higher ups won and established a new political party to govern Melody, the Harmonies. Rule under the Harmonies was new, and followed the idea that, not one person, nor one specific group of people, can hold all of the power of Melody. Thus, the peasants gained actual rights, including the right to actually own the land they worked on and use the money they were supposed to earn as they pleased.

Nevertheless, the heading member of Melody's new council was an educated daimyo by the name of Sonna, an ancestor of Galatea. Since then, relatives of Sonna were eventually considered royalty. The harp, Sonna's favorite instrument, was also incorporated into Melody's official symbol. A replica of the harp on the symbol was recreated at Sonna's request. At Sonna's death, it was passed on to her good friend Lin, an ancestor of Harper.

The Melodies never died out, but became 12.974% of the overall population of Melody. However, viewpoints quickly changed. After Sonna's death, the Melodies were the poor ones fighting against the government for more food and jobs, and the government under the Harmonies' control had quickly turned into a monarchy. Years before Galatea's father took his father's place in the council, the Melodies started to grow in numbers once more.

This is the point where the history catches up to Galatea and her friends: when she was merely eight years old, composing a song with her two best friends, members of the Melodies political group: Harper and Harmony. As the rebellion stirred, the music of the royal palace died out.

* * *

10 Years Ago…

Galatea jumped happily when the three friends finished their song. At this time, she was holding a violin, while Harmony put down the tambourine she held in her hands as she sat at the keyboard, and Harper celebrated their finished song at her harp. "What should the name be?" Harper asked her friends.

Galatea twirled around once with the violin bow still in her hands and replied, "Oh, how about 'Harmony of the Harp'! Since the main instrument is the harp, and 'harmony' and 'harp' -er are your names!" Harmony nodded happily in agreement.

Harper was in mid-sentence, praising the name, when a figure with a deep, stern voice called her name. Startled, Harper turned around, and her friends turned their heads to see Harper's father and some of the guards at the palace standing behind Harper. "Harper, it's time to leave" Harper's father began before turning his head to glare at Galatea, "Your friends need to go home, too."

Harper calmed upon seeing that it was only her father and protested, "But daddy, we just finished our song! I want to play with Harmony and Galatea more!"

Before Harper could start begging more, a guard interrupted her, "You will not address her in such an informal fashion. You _Melodies_ will call her 'Princess Galatea.'"

Galatea, Harmony, and Harper in particular looked a little scared. The former piped up and said casually, "Harper is one of my best friends! She can call me just Galatea…" She was standing behind Harper now and faced the guard just like she would face a family member.

However, the guard wouldn't have it, "Princess Galatea, you must be getting back to the castle. Associating yourself with these _Melodies_ is no longer an option."

Tears were coming to Galatea's eyes as she stomped her feet and protested further, "But, they're my best friends! I'm a princess, and you can't tell me who can't be my best friend!"

Harper's father disregarded the exchange between Galatea and the guard and said simply, "Harper, we'll be going now." He roughly grabbed Harper's arm and dragged her away from the forest.

As her father's grip tightened and the guards took her from her best friends, Harper said, "Daddy that hurts! Wait, I haven't said goodbye! I can still talk to them, right?" She was crying as she was being taken farther away from her friends, giving one final look directed towards Galatea.

The three had been best friends from _birth_. As soon as Galatea experienced her first holiday celebration, she met both Harper and Harmony and the two had been best friends for 8 years since. So when Harper was being taken away, she started shouting, "No! Harper, wait! You can't take my friend away!"

Galatea's complaints were ignored as other guards roughly loaded Harmony's tambourine, keyboard, drums, harmonica, guitar, clarinet, trumpet, and maracas into a box and started ushering Harmony away. Another guard loaded Galatea's flute, violin, viola, cello, and Harper's harp into another box. Harmony's complaints were silent as the girl stood frozen in shock. When Galatea noticed that she was also being taken away, her complaints grew louder and more desperate. The guards carried her and her instruments out as she cried for her friends.

The guards appeared because of the impending war between the Harmonies and Melodies. Protests had been going on for a week prior to that incident in the orchard, and first acts of war were committed a week later. In a desperate attempt to continue to communicate with her only friends, Galatea and Harmony and Harper often snuck out to see each other.

The music the planet was playing in Sonna's Orchard at the time of the incident was their newly composed song. It mysteriously came to a stop a minute in upon the guard shoving the box of Harmony's instruments into her hands. The Sonna's Orchard was dubbed the Silent Apple Orchard during the four-year civil war that took place directly after that incident.

* * *

(Almost) 9 Years Ago…

It was December. Christmas was just around the corner and the month-long winter had been accompanied by plenty of snow. It had been roughly seven months since the incident in the orchard, and Galatea, Harmony, and Harper still attempted to see each other by sneaking out. Harmony had turned nine years old on the twenty-second two days before, and the three friends had snuck out to celebrate. The day before Christmas, Galatea sat in her room in the castle, composing a song.

It was mid-afternoon, one hour until dinner and the sun had since set. Trees were bare and snow decorated the signature style of the buildings in Melody. Galatea played a chord on the piano, mumbling the notes as she wrote them down on the music sheet. Galatea gazed out of the window of the palace and looked over Melody's garden's once more for the fifteenth time since she started writing. Sighing, she thought of her friends. It had only been a few months and it already felt as if she had spent an eternity locked up in her room. The stupid council just didn't understand, and her parents didn't understand. Galatea had spent her whole life inside the castle, with only the government officials and their rather snobby children as company, and that was only if Galatea so chose to speak with them outside of schooling. So, when her only other friends were taken away from her, Galatea felt lonelier than ever, and would eventually move to a breaking point. She played another chord, and wrote it down.

However, she was completely unaware of the eight-year-old child wearing a brown cloak racing through the streets of downtown Melody while lugging a box behind them. The child used the shadows that the setting sun produced as cover, so no one would spot her. If she wanted to keep her head, this would be the last time she raced through these streets with the terrible item in her hands.

The child stopped in front of the gates of the Melody palace, home to the royal family and other government officials. The child hid behind a tree and peeked at the gates, and shivered at what she saw. Civil war Melody had left security on edge and tighter than before. Last time she had sneaked inside the halls, she had witnessed a guard whipping his child because the poor kid had made a small comment about the Melodies. Those types of people were the more extreme people when it came to the war, and the palace was crawling with them. Such people had turned the palace into a dark environment, those who weren't feeling resentment towards the opposing force felt other negative emotions such as sadness, pain, or no emotion at all. A rumor had quickly started claiming that the palace was cursed, that all who enter would leave with a cloud of negative emotions hanging over their head. The child believed it. After all, she had seen the princess first hand, and the negative emotions were pouring from the poor girl in buckets.

Nevertheless, the child maneuvered around the guards with the box still in her hands and sneaked into the halls. The sun had nearly left to sleep and the effects frightened the kid. Shadows loomed off from various plants and people, making it seem as if hideous monsters were lurking about. The negative emotions dubbed as a curse to many people made her confidence fly out the window and her fear grow until she almost fled. Any sort of sound, whether it was talking or the buzzing of a creature humans would call "flies," made the child jump and scurry down the hall faster. Yes, even if she hadn't been on her final mission, this would be her last time stepping into the terrible building.

She picked up the pace, not caring if she was heard. Only one thought was her motivation, _the nightmare's going to end, no more nightmares, no more horrible war. _She would escape from it all after this. She mentally apologized for her friend, who was living in this nightmare-ish place.

Galatea wrote down the final notes for the song, and gave a small smile. Her new song was done. With childish glee, for the first time since she and her friends had written Harmony of the Harp, Galatea happily played her song before her smile faded part way through. With a minor key and several flat notes, she had unconsciously written a sad song that reflected her feelings. Soon enough a few tears fell down Galatea's face when she finished playing the song. Quickly wiping the tears away, she scribbled down a title for the song on the first page of the sheet music.

A nine year old child wearing a dull reddish-brown cloak over a red and white dress and poor strappy brown sandals hoisted herself up over the edge and into the room. The girl had pale skin and brown eyes that were hidden well under the hood of the cloak. Purple curls fell out from the protection of the hood in the child's efforts to climb in. Galatea quickly helped the kid inside before rushing to lock the window and close the drapes once more.

Galatea quickly looked around the room to make sure it was empty before asking the now panting cloaked child, "What are you doing here, Harmony?! The palace guards could catch you!"

The child, Harmony, removed the hood and revealed a dirt-covered face with bags under her eyes and messy purple hair. Lowering her voice to a raspy whisper, she replied, "Don't worry, Galatea, this'll be our last time here. We wouldn't want you to get caught with us _Melodies_, and it'll be safer for all of us. Harper should be here any minute to share a good bye, too." The formerly outgoing and overly-cheerful child was replaced with a lack of emotion that rivaled that of a stone's. She added, "We'll miss you Galatea."

The news took Galatea by surprise. She was taken aback by the sudden news and the tone her best friend used. Her confusion took the form of words as she said, "But, aren't we friends? The both of us and Harper promised that we would be friends no matter what, and it was working two days ago on your birthday! Why do you suddenly decide to leave for our 'safety'? Surely that can't be the reason why you need to leave."

Harmony bit her lip and successfully suppressed all emotions except for a small amount of guilt. Holding back from revealing any secrets, she escaped responding to Galatea's questions with some of her own, "How do you know that that wasn't the real reason? Do you doubt our friendship, Galatea?"

Galatea shook her head. Diverting her attention to the floor, she said, "I might as well if you can't answer a question truthfully." Galatea paused and recalled the last time her two friends snuck into the palace to spend time with her.

* * *

Flashback

Harper and Harmony approached the door to Galatea's bedroom with frightened and paranoid looks on their faces from the shadows and mysterious sounds of the dark building.

With a tiny whimper, Harmony fearfully said to Harper in a hushed tone, "I can see where all those rumors came from." The door opened to reveal Galatea as Harper simply nodded to Harmony's comment.

* * *

(Almost) 9 Years Ago…

Galatea continued speaking in a whisper to Harmony as a realization came to her, "It's the rumors isn't it? They're why you don't want to come here anymore… I didn't think you'd be the type to believe silly gossip and crack under pressure." She faced her friend once more as another eight-year-old cloaked figure opened the door, "Don't worry, if it's what you want, I won't come looking for you once you're gone." Tears threatened to fall from Galatea's eyes.

Harmony mentally cursed, using what curse words a typical nine-year-old actually knows, and quickly protested, "Wait, Galatea, that isn't what I meant. I just…" She trailed off, before biting her lip and closing her eyes to take a deep breath before continuing, "...thought you wouldn't like it if you realized we were influenced by the rumors. The palace actually is more frightening than you realize, and other _Melodies_ are bad-mouthing and creating rumor after rumor about the palace. We really do wish the best for your safety, and the rebellion won't allow us to see each other anymore, anyway."

Galatea couldn't reply, she wasn't sure what to say. Was the palace really that frightening? She surely didn't blame them if it did appear that way, since the rebellion just calls for hostility in the palace. Lack of music was the icing on the cake, a place without music was like the Omega Dimension to the people of Melody. What stopped her from understanding was Harmony's lack of trust and emotionless tone. Galatea sighed and turned away from Harmony, "Fine, do what you must." With that, Harmony gave up. There was no way she could say good-bye after that scene. Later on, she had a feeling she would regret the way she approached Galatea. For that instance, however, she pulled up her hood and walked to the window. As she left, she noticed Galatea's newest composition sitting on the piano, and made a mental note to herself to listen to it sometime. The two friends never saw each other again.

The eight-year-old in the brown cloak with the box stood in the closed doorway of Galatea's room. She put the box down and took off the gloves on her hands revealing tanned skin. She mentally apologized to Galatea for Harmony's harsh farewell. Opening the box, the girl pulled out a harp. The girl finally caught Galatea's attention as she watched the girl pull out the harp with wide eyes. The signature designs on the harp easily made it recognizable to all citizens of Melody. The harp was Sonna's harp, and the designs were signature of the Harmonies and Sonna's ancestors. Galatea recognized the figure immediately, Harper.

Harper walked to the piano and set the harp down gingerly on the bench. Silently, she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and set it on top of the harp. She turned to face Galatea, with her hood still covering her face, and stood. The two remained standing, and Galatea was confused as to what Harper was trying to do. Then, Galatea heard sound waves. The sound waves reached her mind and a clear message was formed, "Sorry."

At first, the message confused Galatea. Then, she realized it was a message from Harper. Before she could react or reply, Harper raced to the door and silently retreated into the hallways. She never stepped foot into the palace since.

As her last remaining friend escaped from the palace, Galatea rushed to the door way and cried out in vain, "Wait, Harper! Please, don't leave!" With no one around in the hallways, Galatea retreated into her room, and the tears fell freely. As sobs shook her throat from her friends never returning and the chaos of the rebellion, she took shaky steps to the piano bench and picked up the note. Reading the contents, the tears continued to fall.

_**Dear Princess Galatea, I'm sorry that we have to leave you. Seeing Harmonies is getting harder and harder, and my whole family will get chased out of Melody if anyone found out. Keeping the harp is too risky, too. It's a symbol of the Harmonies and my family will get executed if anyone saw it. Please take care of it. **_

_**From, Harper (and Harmony)**_

That was the last time music ever played in the palace.

* * *

8 Years Ago…

The war was in full swing, and Musa walked across the attic of their small home in the densest part of the city. The poor twelve-year old girl had experienced her mother's death six years ago, her father's hatred for music immediately after, her father's family issues after they refused to un-disown him when her mother died, living in poverty without her mother, and now a vicious civil war.

Personally, Musa was neither a member of the Melodies or the Harmonies. Her mother, however, was a part of the Harmonies, while her father was a part of the Melodies. This was yet another reason why her father was disowned upon his decision to marry her mother. Since her mother is dead, Musa was technically a part of the Melodies. To Musa, this didn't matter. War was ugly, scary, pointless, chaotic, etc. and she just wanted it to end. But, as she sat in the quiet and darkness of the attic, Musa knew it was pointless to wish for such things after only about a year of war.

In the attic, Musa did what she usually did whenever she needed a safe haven, she played and wrote music. After her father's then newly developed hatred for music, Musa relied on the old instruments sitting forgotten in the attic to carry on her passion for Musa. As such, she came to play whenever time would allow it. Recently it has been because her father had joined the army at the beginning of the war in order to get money and fight for a "worthy" cause.

Since she was a mere twelve-year old, Musa spent her time over across the street with an old retired couple of the Harmonies. Unfortunately, the couple being Harmonies often resulted in conflicts from other Harmonies and Melodies. The Harmonies would scorn the couple for taking in a Melodies member and would scorn Musa for being one, and the Melodies would question why Musa could even be around such people.

What few friends Musa had prior to the civil war had been lost during this time. No matter if they were Harmonies who couldn't stand Melodies, or if they were Melodies who doubted whether Musa was with them. As a result, the period of civil war was a lonely one for Musa. It was also during this time that she developed her tomboyish attitude, fashion sense, and use of street slang. Many other children living in the city had naturally followed suit.

However, Musa did encounter someone her age once. She had been lingering in the market, near a fruit stand, ready to steal her lunch due to a lack of pocket money. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, and quickly reached out to grab an apple before someone tapped her shoulder. Musa turned around to see a boy her age with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

Musa quickly spit out a "nothing" before mentally kicking herself for how suspicious she sounded.

The boy simply laughed it off before pulling out a bill and handing it to the stand owner. As he was handed some fruit from the stand owner, he handed it to Musa while saying, "You know, if you wanted food, all you had to do was ask. My mother is in charge of the 'Legato Fruit Stands.'"

Musa gave her thanks and started to dig in, hungrily eating the fruit while saying with her mouth full, "Really? That's cool, what's your dad do?"

The boy shrugged and whispered, "My dad's a general for the Melodies army."

Musa swallowed her food and bit into another piece of fruit before saying, "Really? Cool! My dad's in the Melodies army, too, but he's not a general." The two exchanged a smile, something rare in war times, before Musa said, "Hey, I never got your name. My name's Musa." By this time, Musa had finished yet another piece of fruit and only had one left, stuffing it in her pocket for later.

The boy opened his mouth to reply before his mother shouted across the street, "Jared! It's time to go home!" The boy gave an apologetic smile before waving and running off to join his mother.

Musa didn't see him again until she was a sophomore at Alfea School for fairies.

* * *

6 Years Ago…

It was spring, the twenty-second of the fifth month of the year. The violent civil war had finally come to a stop. An eerie silence descended upon the empty streets of Melody. All of the sound seemed to have moved to the palace, with the exception of music, as the people of Melody watched the event that would be later dubbed as the Peace Treaty of Melody.

The representative of the Harmonies, Galatea's father, and the representative of the Melodies, the father of Jared, stood in front of the capital building, the palace. Galatea silently watched as her father and the Melodies representative shook hands, gave speeches, and signed a treaty. The twelve-year-old child leaned against the wall surrounding the palace. She felt no happiness from the peace making going on before the large crowd a few feet away from her. Sure, the princess felt relief that the war was over, but what was there to be happy about? She felt happy for her father and Melody, sure, but where was her own happiness?

The war itself ended, but its effects would never end, ever. Stray strands of pale blonde hair fell into her face as she looked down and mumbled under her breath, "The palace's still silent, the orchard is still silent, Harper and Harmony are still gone, I'm still lonely, activists will still hate each other, dad and mom will still be too busy, other council men and their children will still be busier than I am, no one will have time for me, all of my motivation and happiness still hasn't returned. The end of the war hasn't changed a thing."

"Princess Galatea" the voice snapped Galatea out of her trace-like state and she snapped her head up and saw one of the other council member's kids. "C'mon! They're having a party in the lobby! You have to play a song for us, and eat food, too! The food's the best part. I heard it's really delicious!" The boy enthusiastically said. Galatea wasn't sure how to respond, and simply began to stutter a response before the boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the palace. "C'mon! If we don't go now, all of it will be gone!"

It was a shame that all of Galatea's predictions came true until she attended Alfea. It was also a shame that the council member's son-who-enthusiastically-dragged-Galatea-to-the-pa lace-during-the-peace-treaty was killed while protecting his father from an assassination attempt.

* * *

3 Years Ago…

Since the war, Galatea had dedicated all of her time to her music, studies, and chores around the palace. Due to a lack of people to make friends with in the palace, and a lack of social skill to make ones outside the palace, Galatea hadn't made any new friends since Harmony and Harper.

It was August 14th, the middle of winter. By this time, Galatea was fifteen years old as of the fourth month of the year, and a snowstorm was piling layer upon layer of the white substance outside. Her mother had left before the snowstorm began to get groceries, and still hadn't returned. The snow now reached more than half of Galatea's height and she and her father were worried.

"Galatea," her father said, "I'm going outside to search for your mother. You know what to do when I'm absent." Her father stood in the lobby putting on his winter gear as Galatea passed through. His words were strange, since it was mid-afternoon and her father had a daily meeting during this time.

Galatea walked up to her father and shook her head, "Father, don't you have a meeting right now? It's important, go on ahead to the meeting and I'll go search for mother."

Galatea's father's eyes reflected worry as he said, "But the snow's so high! It's dangerous out there, Galatea."

Galatea merely shook her head and said, "Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine. I'm sure someone would be glad to accompany me and help me in the search."

Galatea's father sighed and gave in to her daughter's stubbornness. "Alright sweetie, but be careful. I'll be off to the meeting now." He kissed Galatea's forehead and left the lobby, discarding his winter gear along the way.

A few hours later, Galatea was struggling to make it through the snow. She remembered where her mother's favorite grocery store was, but getting there was the biggest issue when several feet of snow made it hard to move. Step by step, slowly, Galatea soon found herself near the market her mother was at. But she wasn't close enough to help her mother, and she also didn't have enough strength remaining to continue moving through the snowstorm. Out of perseverance, she collapsed in the snow.

From within the unconsciousness, her spirit continued to yell at her to get up, to gain consciousness. The cumulating snow would eventually bury her alive in a snowy coffin, and she would freeze to death if she couldn't find the power to get up. But, she was unconscious, unwary of her current state, unthinking, and lonely. What Galatea needed was to bring out her hidden power, her fairy power, her Winx. As her hidden fairy power allowed for consciousness sneak up behind her, thoughts returned to her, thoughts of loneliness in the snow and in the past. Consciousness backed away from Galatea upon the presence of negative thoughts until her Winx angrily scolded her for thinking such things. Her father would be worried sick if she ended in the snow, her mother would blame herself, her two friends would want her to keep going if they hadn't abandoned her. Yes, Galatea's Winx willed her to get up.

A bright light emitted from within Galatea as the princess groaned and stirred. When the light disappeared, Galatea opened her eyes and groggily dug and pushed her way out of the snow. Galatea clutched her head for a moment to gain her bearings, and remembered that she was in the snow. "I must get to mother!" she exclaimed before noticing how the snow wasn't as cold as it was before. And then, Galatea realized that she had flown up using her new wings upon shouting. "What is this?" Galatea wondered aloud, noticing her new clothes, fairy wings, and power just waiting to show itself to the world.

Galatea absentmindedly watched as she opened and closed her fist before raising the said fist and aiming a harmonic attack at the snow where the entrance to the market was. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Amazing! I have music powers and wings now!" As she landed at the front door of the market, the people closest to the door from within the building raced to the door.

Galatea searched for a way to contact nearby guards to help transport these people home, and found herself sending sound waves to communicate. Soon enough, Galatea had de-transformed and was the people in the market were transported home safely.

However, several days later, when Galatea had told her parents and others around the palace that she had gained wings and music powers, they brushed it off. Melody's main council was busier than ever with rebuilding parts of Melody after the snowstorm, and others simply didn't care. Galatea found herself walking to the local library to learn about her newfound powers.

Turns out, Galatea had earned a Magic Winx, and was now able to transform into a fairy, use magic, and fly. Galatea put her book away and pulled out another from the shelf. She flipped to a page on fairies, and saw a picture of a grand college campus, the Alfea School for fairies. When she finished reading the information, Galatea grew giddy with excitement.

Now, she could actually learn to use her new powers.

Maybe now, she could make real friends.

Now, she might now be so lonely anymore.

Before long, Galatea had asked, innocently tricked, an acquaintance to take her to Magix, where she attended an open house and got the registration forms. Before long, she had them filled out, and asked her parents for approval. More than glad to be able to send her daughter to a prestigious school for fairies, her mother gladly allowed it, and was able to pay tuition without any trouble.

And so began Galatea's journey at Alfea… to be continued in Season 3 Episode 4.


	10. Enchanted, Open Eyes

**Floral Music Chapter 10: Enchanted, Open Eyes**

* * *

Musa, Flora, Riven, and Helia raced up the stairs of the palace, all the while keeping track of Galatea's emotions. She was a wreck. That was no secret. Years of loneliness had taken its toll, and the girl now had a defense barrier "protecting" any betrayal by refusing any trust. As they approached Galatea's room, the labyrinth crumbled away. The force required to make the labyrinth disappear prompted a large earthquake-like force, and the area shook. Nevertheless, it wore off, and Harmony and Harper's unique voice were heard even from outside the door to Galatea's room. There was no doubt that Galatea must've heard the voices of her former friends, and this was Musa's reasoning to her newly conflicting emotions.

This was for the reason that Galatea's emotions were projected throughout the palace much like music was with the rest of the realm. Currently, a small feeling, guilt or possibly a longing of reuniting with her friends despite the anger, was penetrating the overwhelming emotions of sadness as a result of loneliness and a betrayal.

Musa took leadership and slowly opened the door to see Galatea kneeling on her bed. She called out, "Galatea?"

In a more soothing, whisper-like voice, Flora asked, "Are you alright?" They slowly stepped into the room, Riven and Helia not leaving the entrance of the door.

In an ever so poetic tone, Helia, in an attempt to help Galatea, said reassuringly, "Friends are here, Galatea. You can tell them what is wrong, and they'll listen. You can ask them for help, and they'll give it to you. You can wish to be alone, but they'll come back for you. There is no need to be afraid."

To their surprise, Galatea's voice was dark and dripping with denial, sadness, and even anger, "I am not afraid."

Helia stopped himself from making another comment as Flora took a step back. "We can't say that we understand," Flora began, "But we all want to help. Harmony and Harper are back! Surely, you're happy about that?"

"Happy?" Galatea asked it as if she were a toddler learning how to speak.

A long moment of silence ensued. Musa whispered something to Flora, who then stepped out of the room. They then noticed that a song had been playing for the past several minutes. "Hey, this song isn't bad. Not something I would listen to on a regular basis, but it's good. I should get it on my music player." Riven commented, ruining the moment.

Musa shot Riven a quick glare, "Riven!" she scolded, "We're trying to help Galatea! Making random comments about music won't help anything…" Musa trailed off, realizing that there was something was wrong with that last statement. Then, it hit her like a brick, "Oh, wait! There's music playing!" She happily ran over to Galatea's bed, and said, "Music's back in the palace! Isn't that awesome?" Riven looked more confused than ever and turned to Helia, who simply shrugged.

"This isn't just any random song, Musa." Galatea said rather quietly to Musa. "This is a song Harper, Harmony, and I composed together when we were small."

Musa smiled, "That sounded like it was tons of fun. How about you teach it to me?" The pigtailed-fairy was now sitting beside Galatea.

"It was that song I was playing in my room when we first met at Alfea" Galatea replied, her tone sounded as if she were in a trance.

"Cool, maybe I can play it from memory, then!" Musa stood up beside the bed and used her hands to create sound waves to play the song Galatea was talking about.

All of a sudden, however, Galatea interrupted Musa by grabbing her arm and saying, "No, you can't do it without the harp."

Musa looked confused for a second, but brushed it off by saying, "Okay, well I can just conjure up a harp-"

Galatea tugged on Musa's arm and repeated, "No, it has to be the special harp, Harper's harp, my harp."

Musa's expression was a mixture of confusion, being indifferent, and annoyance, "Oh, well, how about you play it then? Since you know the music and stuff, I'm sure you know how it goes, right?"

Galatea shook her head and grabbed onto Musa's arm tighter and replied, "No." She started acting hysterical, "No, no, No! Not without the Harp, it can't be played without the harp!" She started to weep, and the boys felt uncomfortable standing at the doorway.

Musa let her "motherly" instincts take over and simply asked, "Why do you need the harp?"

"It's special" Galatea replied, her voice muffled with tears. "It has history in Melody, and Harper gave it to me before they left. I'll be lonely forever if the song is played without the harp!"

A soft gentle voice echoed through the room as a fairy flew in with a large object, placing the said object on the ground. "Do you mean this harp?" Flora said as she placed the harp on the ground.

Musa grinned and gave Flora a thumbs-up, "Right on time, Flo." Flora gave a gentle smile in return and stepped aside to allow Galatea to walk to the harp. Musa pulled Galatea to her feet and led her to the harp, saying in encouragement, "Come on, here's the harp. You can play the song now."

Flora added in her soft voice, "It'll be just like how you used to play."

Galatea shook her head, knowing that what they were saying was too good to be true. She couldn't possibly just save herself from loneliness by playing a simple song on the harp, could she? However, a part of her longed to get to the harp, to play it, or at least call Harper over and have her play it for the first time in years. She knew that the song wasn't just any old song, because it was her, Harmony, and Harper's song of friendship. And the harp wasn't any old harp, because it was the harp of their friendship and of Melody. Contradictory to her previous action, Galatea took a step forward towards the harp.

Suddenly, the sound of a window sliding open startled Galatea and she quickly took three steps back and swirled around to see Harmony sheepishly opening the window. "Whoops," she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt you there. Sorry, Gal! But I really want to hear you play our song! It'll be just like we used to!" She and Harper were hovering outside Galatea's window and had intended to watch and encourage Galatea to play.

However, it backfired on them when Galatea took a step back away from her two former friends, and then turned around and took a step back away from the harp, only to finally choosing to step left of both the harp and the window. In her confusion she said, "No, you're lying it won't be just like it used to be!" In her panic, Galatea had unconsciously unleashed sound waves that threatened to attack the others in the room. Musa and Harper quickly drew up shields as Riven and Helia took out their own shields and stood in front of Flora and the Harp.

Instead of drawing up her own shield, Harmony, who couldn't handle pressure very well, turned to Harper and asked in a panic, "Wait, how do I generate a shield, again?" But she was too late. The attack hit her, and forced her back into her civilian form as she fell several stories to the ground.

Alarmed, Harper spun around and shouted Harmony's name before attempting to rush to fly down to catch her, accidentally degenerating her shield in the process. As a result, the attack forced her back into her civilian form, and Harper grabbed onto the windowsill to keep herself from falling. Time seemed to slow down in that moment and Harper frantically called out to Galatea as Harmony fell, "Galatea! Please, Gal, help us! Harmony's going to die if she hits the ground at the rate she's going!"

Galatea froze upon hearing those words. It clicked, Harmony was going to die, and Harper was hanging for her life. As her attack ceased, the others put down their shields, and Galatea looked up at Musa as if asking for approval. The pigtailed-fairy smiled and nodded, as if granting the approval.

Then in a swift motion, Galatea grabbed the special harp and cast a spell on it to levitate alongside her as she flew and then she zipped out the window. Galatea generated a platform made of music notes and it stopped beside Harper alongside the harp. Harper let go of the windowsill, landing on the platform and took the time to get reunited with her harp before turning her attention back to Galatea and Harmony.

Galatea struggled to summon her Winx. With the labyrinth, the Cyclops, the strange broadcasting of her emotions, and that previous sound wave attack, it was a miracle Galatea still had any Winx left. Galatea mentally cursed, she wouldn't make it in time. She directed her Winx to generating something, anything that would cushion Harmony's fall. Her prayers were answered when she managed to create a drum large enough to cushion Harmony's fall. Galatea smiled, she was safe.

Harmony and Galatea landed on the drum, and the former opened her eyes and squealed in happiness upon seeing that she was still alive. Then, ignoring anything else, she gave Galatea a large hug while repeating, "Thank you!" She then realized that Galatea's eyes were closed. Confused, she shook Galatea a bit and asked, "Galatea? Are you alright?" Harmony then decided to use sound waves to check on Galatea, and discovered that Galatea had been completely drained of her Winx. "Oh, Galatea, wake up! Please, you have to wake up! Are you alright?"

She was frantically shaking Galatea now, but stopped when a light engulfed the latter. Harmony shielded her eyes as she faintly heard Musa call out from the window, "Yes! Way to go, Galatea!"

The light subsided to reveal Galatea in her Enchantix form, earned by saving Harmony from falling. Galatea now had a small gold crown adorning her hair, which was now braided and reached her ankles. Her top was a light baby blue, showing off her belly, with a transparent yellow scarf draped over her right shoulder. Her skirt was a soft yellow with a light baby blue scarf-belt, and she wore the signature light blue Enchantix sandals with long soft-yellow gloves. Her wings were large and a light baby blue with teal colored jewels on it.

Galatea opened her eyes.

* * *

**Note: the description of Galatea's Enchantix is based off a picture drawn by KaoriMirai on deviantART.**


	11. Closure, Best Friends Forever

**Floral Music Chapter 11: Closure, Best Friends Forever**

* * *

Galatea opened her eyes and was unsure what to make of the situation. She asked cautiously, "I earned my Enchantix?"

Musa, Flora, Riven, Helia, and Harper with the harp made it to the ground and Musa ran up to Galatea. She replied, "You sure did, Galatea, and it looks awesome! Congrats!" The pig-tailed fairy gave her friend a hug as she said this.

"Thanks, Musa" Galatea hesitantly replied. She looked at her gloved hand and at Harmony and Harper as if this were a dream, as if she feared that it all might disappear.

Harmony put a hand on Galatea's shoulder, and the princess turned to see her friend. Harmony proceeded to smile and say, "How about we play our song, now? Harper's all ready with her harp, and since you've got your Enchantix now, it'll be an even bigger show for everyone at the party." The drum had long since dematerialized and Harmony gestured to the courtyard, where the guests of the party were still there, their attention on Galatea and her friends.

"Oh…" Galatea looked over the party guests. They were still gathering their bearings after that labyrinth nightmare, and the party decorations and the like were nearly ruined.

"Don't worry," Flora said for encouragement, stepping up beside Galatea and giving her a kind smile. "A little fairy dust magic and your special song, and things will be better before you know it."

A glimmer of hope passed Galatea's face and she asked, uncertain, "Really?"

Harmony nodded and nearly jumped up and down with excitement, "Yeah! It'll be so much fun! I've been dying to play the song together as friends again, since we've left. You have no idea how much Harper and I wanted to make it up to you."

Musa said with her usual street-slang voice, "You know what they say, what can't be said in words, can be expressed in music." She grinned and added, "That and fairy dust solves almost everything."

The others gave nods and words of affirmation, and Riven added, "Yeah, besides, listening to the song play quietly as background music while an emotional scene going on in front of you overshadowing it, is different from hearing it live."

As Galatea's eyes filled with hope and a smile reappeared on her face. One doubt crossed her mind that prevented her from accepting: 'are they being honest?' Flora nodded at the others' words and said in encouragement, "You have friends who care for you, and want to hear your song."

Galatea looked around at her friends, and then at the party guests. She saw Harper standing beside her harp, her hand ready to pull up a chair. She turned to see Harmony conjure up a piano, looking at Galatea eagerly with her hands clasped. They really were her friends, and all of them really did care for her. She conjured up a violin and her favorite white flute, and the other six cheered as Galatea said with a smile, "Let's play."

Harper spun the chair around so that it sat beside the harp and sat down in it ready to play. Harmony sat down at the piano, as Galatea released her music-note shaped fairy dust bottle. Harper gave the signal to start and the three friends began playing like old times. The fairy dust bottle leaked out fairy dust and decorated the music that spread throughout the area and gave the people there a sense of happiness and restored the area itself to what it was before the labyrinth crushed it.

Musa, Flora, Helia, and Riven marveled at the sound of the music, and the magical atmosphere it gave the area as the three friends played. The three couldn't have looked happier, especially when Galatea conjured up a tambourine and tossed it to Musa. The pigtailed gave a happy laugh and played along.

When the song ended, the piano, violin, flute, and tambourine disappeared and Galatea de-transformed. The party guests clapped and cheered at the performance. Galatea ran over to Harmony and Harper and gave the both hugs. Harper said, "Sorry that we left, Gal."

Galatea shook her head and smiled as she replied, "You don't need to apologize, I'm just happy that you returned. Thank you!"

Harmony said, "No way, thank you so much for forgiving us!"

Riven walked off to make a phone call as Helia gestured over to the cake at the table, "Come on, they're serving the cake!"

Galatea's parents were at the cake, cutting it into slices and serving drinks. Upon seeing them, Galatea ran over and gave them a hug. Her mother kissed her cheek and said as she gave Galatea a slice, "Happy birthday, Galatea." Galatea thanked her mother, and all of the guests at the party proceeded to sing the Melodian Birth Anniversary song.

Galatea gave a bow before the crowd as she said to them, "Thank you all for coming! And thank you for your support!" She lifted her head to face the crowd and said, "Please continue to enjoy the party!" The crowd clapped and cheered, and Galatea then moved away and stood with Flora, Helia, and Harper, eating cake.

Musa ran up behind Galatea and then popped up in front of her with Harmony holding a colorfully wrapped present and shouted, "Present time!"

Harmony grabbed Galatea's hand, forcing the latter to put down her cake, and dragged her over to a table piled high with presents. "There's a whole table full of presents for you, and a whole crowd of people waiting for you to open them!"

A hand flew to Galatea's mouth as she said in amazement, "People sent this many presents?"

Musa nodded, "Yeah, came all over the realms to drop them off and attend, and even some who aren't here sent some in." Galatea looked at the table in disbelief, and happy tears nearly sprang from her eyes.

Helia added, "Yeah, for instance, that one over there's from your Headmistress Faragonda." He pointed to another present, "And that one's from Mirta."

Harper then picked up a present wrapped in a pale-yellow wrapping paper, "And this one's mine!" Galatea thanked her and took the present and unwrapped it to reveal a replica of Harper's harp.

Galatea gasped and marveled at it, picking up the small polished stone statue and said, "Oh wow, how did you manage this?"

Harmony grinned, "Harper and I teamed up for this one! She drew a picture of the harp from memory and gave it to a sculptor near where we were living. He did an awesome job, right?"

Galatea gave the two a hug and said, "Thank you! I love it, it's perfect!"

Galatea received a portrait of Melody's palace from Helia, an elaborate jewelry box from the Winx members who couldn't attend, and various other gifts. "Thank you so much for the gifts" Galatea said.

The party guests were dancing to a song, and Harmony squealed with delight, "Come on! We've got to dance! This is my second favorite song!" She dragged Harper onto the dance floor and Helia slowly followed.

Galatea was about to go too, when Musa stopped her, "Wait," She said. Galatea stood still and looked expectantly at the pig-tailed fairy. Musa continued, "Flora and I've still have a present to give to you!" Flora pulled out a pink and light green patterned envelope and handed it to Galatea.

Galatea opened it slowly, careful not to tear the beautiful envelope, and took out what was inside. It was a piece, a piece of music. The paper itself was patterned with textures, leaves, and flowers in a pink and green that nearly faded into the yellowish-brown paper. It was several pages long, and very elaborate. There was a title at the top in fancy script and Flora and Musa written beneath it. Galatea looked it over and asked, a bit confused but amazed at the gift, "What is it?"

Musa smiled and pointed at the piece as she said, "It's a tribute piece for you, Galatea. It's something a little unique with music by Musa and patterns by Flora. It's called, 'Floral Music,' we hoped it might remind you of us, and all of the other awesome friends you've got."

Galatea looked over the music, mentally playing it in her head. She then looked up and said, "Thank you, it looks great. You wouldn't mind if I play it, would you?"

Flora shook her head, "Of course not, go ahead! We'd love to hear how it sounds."

Galatea grinned with excitement and said, "Great!" She rushed over to a clear space directly in front of the palace steps, and conjured up a grand piano.

Flora followed, and Musa was close behind before she was stopped by someone pulling on her arm. Musa turned around and saw Riven. "Hey, where've you been? You missed present time!"

Riven replied, "Had to take a call, I didn't bring a gift anyway." He then put an arm around Musa and said, "Don't you want to hear some good news?"

Musa looked up at him and said, "Shoot."

Riven smiled, "Layla says that it's fine if I stay here on Melody with you for a bit. She's got three others and a whole mermaid kingdom helping her out, I wouldn't have been much help."

Musa smiled and said, "That's great!" She gave her boyfriend a kiss before pulling back and saying, "That means you get to spend some time with me." Riven nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. Musa then remembered, and dragged Riven up closer to hear Galatea play. "Come on! Galatea's playing the new song Flora and I gave her, and you've got to hear it!"

"Okay, okay" Riven replied.

Musa cleared her throat and shouted when she and Riven got 'front-row seats,' "Hey everyone! Galatea's playing a new song!" The crowd paused in whatever they were doing and looked up at Galatea at the grand piano.

A man from the audience asked, "What's the song called?"

Galatea gave a soft smile before saying, "Floral Music." She looked over at the piano and the piece, and played the first few notes. The audience watched, captivated as the princess of Melody played the music. The notes sang off of the keys and into the sky and the friends watching the performance. Seemingly the perfect embodiment for Flora and Musa's adventure in Melody, and of the princess's many friends and the future to come.

_**The End**_


End file.
